


wibbly wobbly

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 神秘博士au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu





	wibbly wobbly

带土在一个诡异的金色房间里醒来。  
什么人会把电路板装在墙上啊。还有那些奇怪的圆圆的东西，裸露的、看起来很危险的铜线，近乎报废的打字机……统统像是远古文明的产物。  
“我不喜欢这个装修，”带土说。  
“注意你的言辞，忍者先生。别以为吸收了一点重生能量就可以说我的台词。”一个古怪的西洋人面孔从类似发动机的东西背后探出头来。  
重生能量是什么鬼东西？  
“你是谁？”  
“哦你好，我是博士。”那人踢踢踏踏一路小跑来到带土面前，把他从地上拉起来，强迫他跟他握手。  
“什么博士……等等，我还活着？”  
“噗……咳咳咳，”那人伸出食指按在他的嘴唇上，“一次一个问题。”  
真是恶心吧啦的。  
“你当然还活着，可以用你们人类的方式确认一下……”那人把按住带土嘴唇的手指往他的衣服上蹭了蹭，又一把抓住他的右手，狠狠就是一口。  
“嗷！”带土疼的一哆嗦，他的手上有两排明显的牙印。  
“总的来说，我的时间机器似乎很喜欢你的空间忍术，我就动用了那么一点点小手段救了你，啊也就是请求了宇宙最高法院的影子协议不客气不客气……总之，只要有你作为标本，她不久以后就可以采用节能模式进行长途空间旅行了。”  
那人兴奋地回头望了一眼发动机，好像在和机器进行眼神交流。  
“所以你要解剖我？”带土后撤一步，拉圆了架子，他觉得光凭体术也能轻松解决掉眼前这个唠唠叨叨的神经病。  
“喂喂，冷静点忍者先生。我是只需要你的一点……什么来着？啊对，查克拉！真是老套的做法，你们完全可以发明更好的方法来启动忍术。来来来，忍者先生，手指按在这里。”  
“我叫带土。”他不喜欢这个奇怪的称呼，“给你可以，不过你要马上把我送到卡卡西那里去，他带着他的那群蠢学生打仗呢，我得赶快过去。”  
“呃……这似乎有点儿小麻烦，忍者先生。”那个人拽过一台同样破破烂烂的老电视，上面有几十个小小的窗口，每一个都是独立的黑白镜头。  
于是带土看到了卡卡西，好多好多，从小到大的卡卡西。跟他吵架的卡卡西，站在他墓前的卡卡西，就任六代目的卡卡西……那副温和的面貌是他从来都没有见过的。他曾经报复式地享受卡卡西站在他墓前悲悲戚戚的样子，可现在他不想看了。他想要那个笑着的，似乎很开心的卡卡西——肯定是一副虚伪的政客嘴脸，可是那又有什么呢？世界的真实与否并不比一个笑着的卡卡西重要。  
“我要回到这里，”他指着屏幕上的一个小块，那里的卡卡西正蜷在波风水门家窗外。  
“啊……这就是问题所在了，”那人若有所思，“你不能回去。”  
带土听罢，一把掐住了他的脖子。  
“咳咳咳……听我说，你的死是一个时间定点，时间定点是不能被改写的。”那人使劲攥住他的手腕，奋力挣扎，“你会打乱整个世界的运行。到那时，时间会停止，宇宙会消亡，你苦苦拯救的世界将会毁于一旦。相、咳咳，相信我，忍者先生，我曾经亲自尝试过的。”  
“我凭什么相信你？”带土依然死死钳住他的脖子，恶声恶气地质问。  
“你看这个，”那人放大了电视上的一个窗口，一副火影打扮的卡卡西正在试音。  
“喂喂？带土，听得见吗？”电视里的卡卡西温和地笑，“我知道你还活着。”  
带土怔怔地看着屏幕，松开了手。  
“我知道你还活着，但是又不能回来。这只有我知道。”他冲博士的方向点头示意，好像他知道有人站在那里一样，“真不巧，可能要很久以后我才能再次看到你。你知道，木叶还有一堆烂摊子要处理，我得忙一阵子。”  
“这到底是怎么回事？”带土扭头问博士，博士则指了指屏幕，示意他继续看。  
“啊这是因为博士已经跟我打过招呼了，你先在那里好好休息，其他的事情我来办。”录像里的卡卡西像是能听到他的话一样，直接回答了他。  
“等等这又是怎么回事？”带土彻底懵了。  
“你在时间机器里，带土，时间机器。博士把你要问的问题拿给我看过了。”卡卡西的口气充满同情。  
“不过你可能要在里面待久一点，博士说我得当十五年火影。”他语气低落，好像当火影是什么负担一样。  
“等等等等等等……你说你要过来？十五年以后？”  
“没错，到时候见吧。”  
卡卡西说完就切断了录像。  
“等等卡卡西你给我等等！”带土对着电视又摇又拍。  
“轻点……轻点忍者先生。只有十五年，而且是他的十五年，”博士试图给带土解释清楚，以拯救他的电视。“也就是说，从你的角度来看并不是十五年，但是从他的角度看确确实实是十五年。你身上还未发生的事，他已经全都知道了。这么说你懂了吧？这是个时间机器。”  
“这到底怎么回事！”  
博士看他又瞪圆了眼睛，赶紧双手护住脖子。他往后跳了一步，一边越过带土看向他的身后。  
“我的话到底有没有认真听啊，带土，”卡卡西叹了口气，“这可是时间机器。”


End file.
